Welcome to torture city
by Animasuu
Summary: Oneshots about the FNaF characters being tortured or in some kind of pain. It can be both physical or emotional. I'm so going to hell for this. Accepting requests! M for gore
1. Delirious (Spring BonniexFredbear)

A/N I haven't done a one-shot about those two yet. I'm actually planning on doing a collection of one-shots focusing on two characters each. xD This is not a shipping fic, but I guess you can imagine it as one if you like. ~ Man I do love oneshots….

Heat.

That was all he curreny felt. Sometimes he was cold, too. But most of the time it was just this unbearable heat. He licked his bleeding lips a few times and hissed at the sharp stinging sensation. Each breath hurt and sent a surge of pain down his spine. Since he kept his mouth shut, he had to breathe through his nose, which resulted in noisy, erratic (and somewhat cute) snuffling that his whole blood was currently boiling and destroying him painfully from the inside, he managed to let out a squeak of fear and pain. Every muscle in his body ached and screamed in agony at every little movement he managed to make. Something ran down his cheek. It tickled. It almost felt like a tear, maybe it was. Probably. His damp fur clung to his exhausted body. He dared to open his eyes, something that already took away way to much energy. Energy he didn't have anymore.

However, he managed to open them, even if only a little bit. Disappointment along with some panic, mixed with a feeling of utter confusion possessed his weary mind instantly. Everything was a blur, colors of all kinds were dancing in front of him and seemed to throb along with each throbbing sensation he felt in his head. They moved in a very unspecific way, and honestly, he didn't know where he was or what was going on. All he knew was, that the quickly changing blobs of green, blue, pink and orange made him dizzy. Ohh, but the heat… the horrible heat…a waft of cold air, probably caused by movement,stroked his limp arm. Was there anyone here with him? In hell?

A hoarse groan escaped his throat, he regretted making a sound immediatly after he felt another sharp stinging pain in his dry and agitated throat. He blinked.

His eyes just wouldn't focus, and he hated the feeling. He felt blind and pathetic. Suddenly a yellow-ish blob invaded his vision, but he couldn't make out any details. Weird noises filled his ears, but they were way to quiet, and were nothing compared to the many kinds of sounds of pain he already heard in his head. Like the throbbing, or the thickened blood trying to make its way through his heated veins. Oh god, was he dead?

Suddenly, coldness took over his body again and he could feel himself shivering erractically. Oh well, it was better than the horrible, TERRIBLE heat. Something damp touched his forehead, making him flinch and turn away instantly. And again, noises filled his ears. They sounded almost like a voice, but it was extremely hard to make out who it belonged to. And to be honest, he didn't want to think at all. Anything that was a possible trigger for another wave of this head- crushing, nerve -killing headache would be avoided at all cost. Heck, he didn't even have the energy left to find out what his OWN name was. He would take care of that later.

Darkness illuminated his view and his eyes shut close again. Yes, he would take care of that later, when he wasn't this miserable anymore. Unconsciousness hit him like a punch in the face and he faded away, along with the pain. All he remembered was that someone touched his cheek, just before he drifted to sleep.

When he came back from the sweet, relieving darkness, pain took over again. But much to his surprise… he felt… better. It wasn't exactly 'fine' now, as he still felt occasional waves of pain blazing through some parts of his body, but his head was all better. Or so he thought. Actually, his brain was just numb to the feeling of pain right now, maybe because it just woke up, but the pain would return. He just knew it. And if course it did, worse than ever. This time actually managed to lift his right paw (or was it his left?) and place it on his sweat-covered head. Something cold was being dragged across his body again, but this time it went everywhere, not just his head and chest. The refreshing moisture relaxed his agitated muscles.

"Spring Bonnie." A voice whispered to him, but to him it sounded like the most high-pitched, most unbearable screech. Wait…he understood that! Joy filled his very mind. He wasn't dead after all! And he wasn't in hell either. He managed to open his maw, but before he could say a thing, something was shoven in his mouth. What was that? He tried to open his eyes again, luckily with more success than last time.

Instantly a shade of yellow filled his vision, it was still blurry, yes. He felt like he was opening his eyes underwater. It stung a little and all he saw was blurred. This time however, he could actually make out some features of this yellow blob, even if his eyes still wouldn't focus the way he wanted them to. But shortly after his eyes adjusted to the light and managed to focus a little, he smiled around the thing in his maw.

Oh my god. He knew that person! He knew…but the name just wouldn't come to his mind. The smile was being returned, he could tell.

"Finally. I thought you were gonna die. It's me. Fredbear. Don't worry, I'm here with you. You're a little…well…pretty delirious, but I can tell you're feeling better than a few hours ago. So I want you to take those pills. But first, drink something."

Fredbear. Hm.. That didn't sound right. But it was oddly familiar, the sound of 'Fredbear'. He repeated it over and over again in his head, but his mind was still too clouded. Had his fever erased his memories or had it done more damage than he could imagine? His thought process was interrupted by a hand grabbing the back of his head. Just now the bunny knew what had been shoven in his mouth. It was a straw. Drinking, he hadn't done that in a while. His blood had thickened and had probably contributed to his headache, so he sucked on it without a doubt. His eyes closed again, but this time it was from relief. His dry, sore throat was being carassed by the coldness of the water and he could have sworn his headache wore off a little. His body too welcomed the source of refreshing coldness.

The straw was removed a few seconds later and was replaced with something bitter. A pill. Yes. Anything that was capable of helping him come over this as quickly as possible was his new best friend. The straw was placed in his mouth once again and with the help of the water, he managed to swallow without any problems.

"Come on, you need to sit up and go to the bathroom". This resulted in a whine coming from the rabbit.

"I know, you're tired. And I know that you don't feel like getting up. But I can't carry you anymore, my back hurts. I carried you the last time and we barely made it in time. And I sure as hell won't be cleaning up after you... again."

The bear said, his voice strict and matter-of-factly. Spring Bonnie shook his head again and used his lower arm to cover his eyes. "N-no…don…havta…go…" he stammered, his voice a bit shaky and hoarse because it hadn't been used for at least a few days. Fredbear heaved a sigh and frowned.

"Okay...but you'll have to get up anyway. And before you complain, I'm helping you. But you've been lying here for four days, and I really hate to tell you…you reek. And also, I want to change the sheets…" He grabbed the reluctant bunny by his paws and pulled him into a sitting position while listening to his pathetic pleas and whines. What a kid. The show for tomorrow was definitely cancelled. Fred sighed again. He missed the children and their sparkling eyes and cries of joy. But he couldn't leave his friend alone. Not now. The bunny didn't get sick often, but when he did…it ususally ended like this. He groaned quietly when he felt the extra weight on his worn out shoulder and used his arm to hug Spring Bonnie's waist while the bunny clung to him as if his life depended on it.

This was going to be another looooong night.

A/N Torturing characters if my favorite thing to do. I want to torture more of them, but idk who. Lol. So much for that. My niece came to visit today (22 months old) and she fell asleep right next to me. But then my mom woke her and she became fussy. She was so cute, I still don't get why my mom had to wake her. I'd be pissed too if I were sleeping and suddenly someone comes and wakes me up. Sorry for the rant. But she's such a cute baby omg. Ahem..end.


	2. All you need is love (FoxyxFreddy)

A/N I told you Foxy was next. XD i want to continue this.

Maybe. I'm not really good at continuing stuff… xD so anyways. Foxy is the outsider. Nobody wants to be friends with him and school is hell. How will he deal? I want to name this fic 'welcome to torture city'. XD I'm evil…

Foxy sighed. The dark red fur was still a bit ruffled and looked a little shaggy at the moment. Of course. His father had to cuddle him right in front of the whole school, and didn't even start to think that there might be consequences for his 'little precious kit'. Now Foxy could barely even avoid the looks he was getting. People giggled behind his back, he didn't hear or see it, but he could feel it all the way. His movements were sluggish as he slowly rose to his feet and marched towards his next destination. His classroom. Where about twenty familiar faces would wait for his arrival, ready to tear him apa-

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going, daddy boy." A young chicken hollered before stomping off. Sigh. He couldn't do anything right, now could he? Oh he wanted to disappear right here, right now. Or even better, he wanted people to forget about his existance. Not that it would make a great difference anyway. Upon opening the familiar red door - that led straight to hell, at least for him - he was instantly met with mocking grins and snickers. Trying to ignore this was by now a somewhat easier task than when he was still in elemtentry school. Damn, that was hellfire he went through. But he spotted one face that he wasn't familiar with. It was the face of a bear, a brown bear or a grizzly, he guessed. He wore this weird top hat and had this overall calm expression on his face. Foxy noticed that some of the other students snickered at the bear's rather unusual clothes, but the bear himself didn't seem to mind at all. Foxy was surprised and he even adored the newcomer's attitude. Sigh, if only HE could be this confident about himself. The bear seemed to finally take notice that the fox was staring at him oddly, and got to his feet. When he did that, Foxy immediatly snapped out of it and backed off, for no apparent reason. The bear didn't look aggressive at all, yet Foxy wanted to avoid any sort of conversation/conflict at all cost. Sooner or later, he ended up hitting the teacher's desk, which provoked even more snickers from his obviously amused classmates.

"P-please…don't hurt me." He whimpered and raised an arm fretfully. The bear tilted his fuzzy head and smiled.

"Why would I do such a thing? I just noticed you were staring at me."

"O-oh..um..well."

"You don't have to say a thing. I know my…um…style… is unusual. But hey…glad to have somebody who doesn't laugh at me. Name's Freddy." He muttered and reached out with his huge paw-hand to grasp Foxy's smaller one and shake it gently. The red fox snapped out of it and returned the smile.

"Ohhh, gay!" Someone shouted, but Foxy didn't pay attention. This was his chance. He would make a friend today!

"So..where do you come from, Freddy?"

"Ehh…it varies. I was born in New York, but moved to England shortly after. And when I was five we moved to south africa until two years ago. Hehe, I'm not really american. I'm...a mix."

"Whoaa…I've never been anywhere…I mean…my parents took me to the zoo once…that's it." Freddy cocked an eyevrow and took notice of the Fox's eyepatch.

"Say…what's that for?"

"Ohh..my patch? Well… I was sort of beaten… and…I use it to cover my eye. And it looks cool!" The bear snickered and nodded. "It really does. And it makes you look like a pirate."

Foxy blushed. Nobody knew about his biggest secret -his great, geeky obsession with pirates. Oh he'd always dreamed of meeting one. He had just met this bear. Could he trust him? Oh well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose, right?…

"I love pirates to be honest. They're like…my biggest obsession. You must think I'm a freak now…"

The bear put a reassuring paw on his scrawny shoulder and shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I have a secret as well. I love to compose music, classical music, and I get mocked for it as well. There's nothing wrong about your passion. You only live once and people should be allowed to do, live and love whatever and however they want. And who cares if it's weird? It makes you unique."

Foxy's ears wilted and he lowered his head. " You sound so wise, Fred. And so... positive. I wish I could be more like you." He muttered and smiled a little. The bear seemed to consider something, his expression was one of intense pondering. He paused for at least two minutes and just looked Foxy in the…well..eye. Blue met amber and it almost seemed as if he was trying to communicate with his eyes. Then, he nodded.

"I'll help you get there."

A/N Short one. The way Foxy feels is kinda what I feel like when I'm in school.


	3. You Can Never Leave (PuppetxGoldie)

WARNING- LONG AUTHORS NOTE (CONCERNING THE SUMMARY AND SCOTT'S NEW TEASERS) oh also, I'm taking requests now!

Summary

Goldie is insane. He's lost everything. EVERYTHING. He needs to protect the one thing he has left. His best friend.

This one is a little…insane to say the least. People who are sensitive to material as abuse, drugs, bondage, (NOT SEXUAL) and extreme emotional distress should not read this. It's pretty …i saw the new teaser on scott's page…springtrap/spring bonnie is apparently…female…xD shit. Then again, Toy Bonnie has lashes too, but those are toy models, they're supposed to look as kid-friendly as possible. And i don't think they were this "cutified" and the males weren't supposed to look like girls back in FFD. I cannot imagine it. So…Springtrap is a girl. At least to me he- SHE is now xD Fuck ..Scott. XD eww or is it…TOY Spring Bonnie? Transgender much, Springtrap? XD Idk anymore Then again…the buttons on Spring Bonnie's/trap's chest…hmm…ugh I'm too confused now. On with the story.

Puppet frowned when he spotted Goldie. The poor bear didn't look too well with those dark bags under his normally cheerful eyes. He could sense that he was watching him. Goldie looked away whenever he faced the bear again. It was almost as if he avoided eye-contact with him. Was he playing with him? Puppet chuckled. That was his good ol' Goldilocks. Though he had to admit, this kind of game wasn't something he'd played before. His playful expression disappeared when Goldie turned and left. Maybe he was tired of looking at him. He was certainly acting rather strange lately as he would always avoid the others, stating that his head hurt, and eventually…he just left. It was pretty common nowadays, this strange and abnormal behavior of his' , but nobody seemed to care. Well, nobody except Puppet of course. They were friends after all…

And as god was his witness, he would find out what was bothering his best pal.

Beep.

Huh? Goldie sent him a text message. This was indeed a tad weird, because they were like… thirty meters apart? He could literally just come into this room. But maybe he was too lazy today. The yellow bear had always been a bit sluggish, especially after the misery and pain those bratty kids put him through, but this was…strange, to say the least. Puppet knew that Goldie liked to keep secrets, but maybe this was something even more serious than just a simple secret he cannot share. Maybe it was something dark, sinister even. The black and white Puppet erased that track of thought immediatly and picked up his phone. The ends of his mouth twitched and eventually, it stretched into a satisfied smile.

(Puppet, it's me. Goldie. I'm going home now, and I want you to come there later. I have to tell you something. I know you don't like to leave your box, but do it please. For me. Meet me at in the cellar.

P.S - Please keep it a secret, this is just between you and me. )

Yep, Goldie wanted to see him. Maybe he would find out what was going on now. But the yellow bear also wrote that he wanted to meet him in the basement of his house. Why the basement? Why not a happy place for once? Or maybe he was keeping his secret down there. All kinds of ideas popped into Puppet's head, ranging from genetic experimentation to some kind of weird sexual fetish. Disgusted at himself, he turned the phone off, stood up and hurried out of the room, ready to leave his comfort zone and enter the mysterious and yet unknown place know as Goldie's house. He'd never been there, and Goldie knew how much his best buddy hated to leave his box, so it surprised the Puppet that he wanted him to come anyway. But curiousity killed the cat.

40 mins later

He knocked on the door, three times to be exact and waited. And waited. And waited. But nobody answered. Was Goldie even home yet? He knew that he yellow bear liked to go out for a walk every now and then, but considering the fact that it was rainy and rather cold, it was unlikely. Or maybe he was still in the pizzeria. Oh, he didn't like this. He had only left his box a few times and he'd always despised people who wanted to force him to come out of his comfort-zone. But he'd do anything for his best pal. And he kept waiting. Cold wind carassed his black 'skin' and triggered a shiver. Then after a few more moments of waiting the door opened and out stepped an exhausted-looking Goldie. Dark stripes ran down each cheek and his eyes were red and puffy. Had he been crying? Puppet felt his heart ache at the sight of his friend being so devastated. But just as he reached out to pull the bear into a hug, he was pulled into the house by said bear and dragged down a hallway. Puppet winced in surprise and pain when he felt Goldie's big, strong paw tightening around his petite wrist. What was going on? The bear wasn't like this usually. He was kind, soft and a fun person to be hang with. What in the world had gotten into him?

He had been so lost in thought that he didn't even see or notice the blow coming. In less than a second, he was on the ground, motionless.

Puppet awoke to an agonizing throbbing sensation in his head and slowly opened his heavy eyes while he became aware again. He was…in some sort of room. His eyes wouldn't focus just yet, but he could make out a few things. Yes, he was in a small room, the walls were painted blue and there was a window way up the wall on his right side. Not really a place one could call comfortable or nice. Suddenly he winced in pain at a stinging sensation in both his wrists. They were tied together with a rope. And that's when he realized that he was tied to a bed. Trapped. Oh, no. No no no. This was NOT just happening. Puppet only knew those kinds of things from watching reality Tv shows, but now it was actually happening? To HIM?

"GOLDIE?" he yelled, but to no avail. Panic bubbled in his scrawny chest and he tried again. This time he heard footsteps approaching. They were heavy and slow. It creeped him out. Just a few seconds later the door opened and he came face to face with the bear who smiled at him apologetically before stepping in.

"You called?"

"Goldie, what the fuck is going on? Why am I tied to the bed?"

At this the bear's happy expression turned into a scowl.

"I'm protecting you. Why are you so mad?"

The Puppet's movements of discomfort halted. What. "You WHAT?" He yelled and didn't even try to sound calm. Maybe this was some sort of joke though, so…nothing to worry about. Right…? He could see the bear wince and hated himself for feeling empathy for him. Goldie KNEW how much he hated pranks like this or anything concerning violence. And this was violence. At least to Puppet.

"You heard me. Let me explain…Life's such a bitch, Puppet. I've lost it all, my best friend, my job…my mental health…there's nothing for me here anymore. Except for you Puppe-"

"Whoa whoa! Stop it right there, Goldilocks! You HAVE a job and I'M you're beet friend now. So you haven't really 'lost' anything at all!"

Goldie's face looked so sullen, so sad. As if he was re-living the traumatic events of his past all over again. Knowing that negative emotions would only contribute to the bear's madness, Puppet growled.

"Hey! Snap out of it and let me go! We can talk about this. I understand that-" Suddenly Goldie's head snapped back up and Puppet winced. The bear's pupils were tiny as pinpricks and his razor sharp teeth were bared. Honestly, he looked like an animal about to catch its pray. Deadly.

"No, Puppet" the tone he spoke with was like venom and he trembled on the spot. What in the world had happened to him in such a short period of time?

"You will never understand! It's not the same, okay?! Yes, I have a fucking job now and those things are far in the past, but I cannot forget about it! You're clueless, though you're the only one who cared… so…I'm keeping you. I'll protect you from now on. The world is a cruel place, Puppet. Nobody cares about anybody. This is hell. But I want to save you… and … I'll have to keep you here I guess. I mean…elseway, I won't be able to protect you…"

Puppet felt cold sweat running down his spine. It was as if insanity had taken over Goldie's entire being in less than a week. All those years of suffering, emotional pain and isolation…that must've hurt him alot. But it was no excuse for…well…THIS. The clown-faced creature could only stare, speechless. However, Goldie seemed uncomfortable with his silence.

"Puppet, say something…" his voice quivered and he looked like a child, scared of getting punished by his parents for playing a prank on them. His ears were pressed agains his head and his yellow-ish fur ruffled.

Silence.

Then, out of nowhere his expression turned into one of rage. Oh, so Puppet was giving him the silent treatment, huh?! He wanted to punish him. Well…two could play at that game. In the blink of an eye Goldie had slapped the still shocked Marionette. Again.

Puppet gasped.

Had he lost his mind?! He needed help! Serious, professional help! Those mood swings weren't normal at all. He started to squirm and groan, but Goldie didn't react. All he did was stare at him.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, Puppet. I knew you'd fight. But you'll learn to love it here, I promise. But for now.." he mumbled something Puppet couldn't catch. His paws reached reached for something that was out of the Puppet's sight and ta-da. It was a syringe. Ohhhhh no. Oh no no no! Goldie was not going to drug him, right? Right?! No way, this was a nightmare! Wrong, sick and disturbing. What was the yellow hear going to do to him once he was knocked out cold? He didn't even want to think about it, that's how fucked up this while situation was. Tied to your best friend's bed, who obviously had many trust and anger issues, was probably insane and was about to drug him…not exactly something you'd want to experience. While he was busy talking to himself in his head, completely lost in thought, Goldie stabbed the the syringe into his arm.

"Nighty night, Puppet. See ya tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after. And so on. You're mine now. No one will hurt you again. Or me. You're safe…here…with me.I love you, Puppet. Puppet…this golden bear here loves you…forever."

A/N - Well…I'm dead. Lol. Idk where that came from. Accepting requests now. English is not my first language so take it easy. I tried xD I might make a part 2 of this! You can tell me if you want a second part on a chapter!

There are most likely typos in this xD it was written around 1 am.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Requested by CyanideSpringy. ~

WARNINGS

\- suicidal!Fredbear

\- hurt!Fredbear

\- Dark themes

\- Blood at the beginning

Also there are many references to my fav song ever ' look through my eyes' by phil collins.

((There are things in life you learn and oh in time you'll see))

Goldie winced in pain as the razor blaze parted his skin. The sickenly red substitude that escaped his battered body once again was making him feel so relieved. It was as if all evil poured out of him. Sooner or later he sat in a pool of tears and blood, and even though he was numb to the feeling of physical pain by now, it still hurt somehow. It wasn't his body's fault that his soul was so heavily damaged. But if he didn't hurt himself, he'd hurt someone else. He didn't want that to happen.

"N-nobody knows what I'm g-going through…I h-hate my life…" the yellow figure whimpered and wiped his eyes with clenched fists. A sob escaped his dry throat and he felt new tears forming in his puffy eyes. He had cried so much…and he wouldn't stop. Dehydrated, depressed, tired, alone. Or at least that's what he thought. Because unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a certain rabbit.

((Cause out there somewhere it's all waiting, if you keep believing))

Springtrap leaned against the wall, watching intently as his best friend cried to himself and harmed himself. Again. He knew the bear was depressed, and even though HE should be the one curled up in a corner, crying himself to sleep, cutting, he had kept his happy face 'till this day. Whether it was from insanity or the fact that he was extremely sleepy, he was oddly positive about things. It was like…a cake. Yes, a cake. A cake made of worries, rage, fear, doubts, emotional suffering and insanity. They both had pieces of that cake, but Springtrap's were a little smaller, so he could eat more of them at the same time, and while Goldie would always play with his one , HUGE piece of cake, never quite biting down, Springtrap was quick to eat and digest one of those pieces. And he'd start eating a new one…but even the biggest stomach is full at some point. He knew it and he also knew that his own 'emotional stomach' was having a hard time digesting the cake itself. Goldie didn't eat much of it, because his 'stomach' was WAY smaller than the rabbit's and he really had trouble with digesting properly, unlike his friend. And yet, Spring had managed to deal with it and not throw up. But it broke his heart to see Goldie like this, hearing his cries tore him up from the inside. It was almost a daily thing for he yellow bear. He often woke up at night, screaming and sweating. Because of the many nightmares he had, Springtrap was always around by now and didn't leave his side once. He'd always hold him whenever he woke up like a blubbery mess and would always try to comfort him, and even though Goldie's sobs were inconsolable…he'd still try. And eventually, Goldie would fall asleep again.

((So don't run, don't hide. It will be alright. You'll see, trust me, I'll be there, watching over you))

And Fredbear…no. Not Fredbear. The bear didn't want that name anymore. He associated it with nothing but pain and misery. Everyone always called him Fred. Except for Springtrap, the only one who was allowed to call him 'Goldie'. Hehe, good old times. The rabbit remembered. They'd always mock eachother by messing with their names. For example, Springtrap used to call Goldie 'Winnie the Pooh' while the yellow bear always called Springtrap either Winter-, Autumn- or Summer Bonnie/trap. It was a nice memory and made the rabbit chuckle...which eventually gave away his position. Goldie had heard him.

"G-Go away. What are you even d-doing here…?" the bear questioned and wiped his red, puffy eyes. More sloppy tears escaped his them and wet his cheeks all over again. He wiped his blood-soaked paw on his yellow-ish coat.

"Goldielocks. I'm only trying to help. You know that…"

"G-great! So you want to help me by standing in rhe shadows and d-doing absolutely nothing but watch me c-c-cry! I bet yo-you're enjoying the sh-show! Huh?! Aren't y-you?!"

Springtrap scowled. Goldie's voice sounded so strained and exhausted, as if his vocal cords lost their last strenght now as well. The defeated heap of golden fur turned away, but the shivers that ran through his tired body were clearly visible to both him and the bunny.

((Just take a look through my eyes, there's a better place somewhere out there. Oh just take a look through my eyes. Everything changes.))

"Look at the bright side, Goldie."

((…You'll be amazed what you'll find…if you look through my eyes))

"What bright side?! I'm sitting in a puddle of my own blood and tears! Life is shit, Springtrap! And you know that just as well as I do! I can't keep going like this…Everyone'd be better off without me…one person less…what difference would it make…"

This statement starled the normally so fierce Springtrap and he could have sworn his 'heart' skipped a beat. It was pure fear that was claiming his entire being right now. He stumbled over to the sobbing bear and kneeled down right next to him, pulling him in for a much needed embrace. He didn't even care that his own yellow-green fur was now soaked in blood. The bunny relaxed when Goldie put his head on his furry shoulder and sniffled.

"Please don't say such things… You know that this is just another of your low moments. You'll deal. And I'm here for you, you know that. I'll always be here for you, Goldie...just like you are here for me when I'm feeling down. Please…don't cry…"

((There will be times, on this journey, all you see is darkness. But out there somewhere daylight finds you, if you keep believing))

He just held his friend and let him cry. The bunny felt tears welling up in his eyes. Oh, how he hated this kind of situation, but it was a daily thing by now. He was afraid of leaving his friend alone, he'd probably do something very stupid. And he felt as if his hugs weren't enough anymore. They were meaningless.

Goldie stopped crying a little when he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Hey…now you're crying t-too?"

No answer. Just more tears on his shoulder.

Goldie felt overwhelmed. It hurt his heart when he realized just how much pain and worry he had caused his best friend by hurting himself. New tears fell from his eyes. He wondered where his body kept all this moisture. But right now…he didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to sleep, and never wake up. Everybody would be happier if he was gone. Or so he thought.

After about 20 more minutes of silently crying into Springtrap's shoulder he felt sleepy and overall exhausted. The bear's eyelids were heavy, it almost felt as if someone had tied bricks to them. His friend seemed to notice.

"It's okay…just…go to sleep. I'm here…" Goldie didn't catch the last part, he was already fast asleep. They sat like this for hours, chest to chest, heart to heart.

((You'll be amazed what you'll find…if you look through my eyes))

A/N Sappy sappy xD Hope this was okay!


	5. Sweet Revenge ( Fredbear x Purple Guy)

**A/N**

Purple Guy (William) / Fredbear (after the bite)

 **I'm not dead yet! Well, have this. Um, I've kinda lost interested in FNaF a little tbh, but I'm just not ready to give it up yet. After all, it meant a lot to me. I'm not so sure whether I will continue after this particular chapter (I'm pretty much outta ideas tbh), but we'll see! This one is uhh…well…. It's NOT sexual, but it involves abuse, torture, a character being pretty much punished for their deeds. It's pretty borderline. So this is both emotional and physical pain. I am SO going to hell for this.**

Summary: It was an accident. Fredbear suffers from epilepsy. Thus, he has always tried to be as careful as possible around Kids. But one fateful day ruins not only his own, but also a certain man in purple's life. Purple Guy (William) is unable to cope, and his thirst for revenge needs to be satisfied.

WARNINGS:

\- Bondage (non-sexual)

-Torture

\- Abuse

\- Gore

\- Mental health issues

...

A quiet sob echoed through the room.

"P-please…don't do this. PLEASE!" Fredbear cried, his attempts to get rid of the shackles around his wrists and ankles were pretty much useless. Tremors surged through his tired and battered body that seemed so petite and vulnerable now. An absurd idea, considering that he was the largest, most muscular bear among the members of the Fazbear family. Blood covered his snout, the bitter taste of copper still lingered on his tongue.

One mistake. One accident. Several lives he had destroyed.

A dark figure emerged from the quiet darkness, and even though Fredbear couldn't see who it was, he could only take a wild guess. Rage, sorrow and absolute hatred radiated from said figure. Fredbear yelped helplessly when he felt a strong hand grasping him by his nape and hauling him upwards and into a standing position. His legs were shaking violently, he could barely keep himself upright (especially since his ankles were tied together). Suddenly, a dim light Illuminated the room, and for the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Fredbear knew where he was. The back room. And in front of him was his boss, more furious than ever, his penetrating glare stung and burned on Fredbear's skin, almost as if acid had been poured over him and was eating him alive.

Before he had even the slightest chance to do or say anything, he felt a hand on his left arm, nails dug into his already bruised flesh, when his boss leaned in, their noses were almost touching. Fredbear could barely make out the soft, purple hue of his torn and blood-covered uniform and let out a shaky breath. The icy claws of fear grasped him by his heart, cold sweat ran down his back and he could have sworn he was on the verge of a panic attack. When his limbs started to shake uncontollably, however, he was absolutely certain. The excruciating stench of blood filled his nostrils, numbing his senses. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst to happen.

Fredbear wasn't sure about what was going on here, nor did he know what would happen to him. But at the moment he feared for his life. He had no idea about what the man in front of him was capable of.

His eyes snapped open when the shackles around his wrists and ankles tightened painfully, causing him to lose his footing and he stumbled backwards onto his bottom.

Before he could do anything at all, William pulled out what seemed to be a knife covered in blood, his face a visage of pain, insanity…fear. In the bat of an eye the knife came rushing down…right into Fredbear's arm.

It was beyond him what happened next. He didn't even feel any pain. Was he dead ? All he knew was that he knew absolutely nothing.

"Scream! Show me how much it hurts! " William snapped furiously as he watched the immense amount of red, hot, sticky fluid slowly turning into a puddle beneath his feet. What he didn't know, Fredbear was already suffering. But not from the inflicted pain of a knife slowly digging its way into his flesh until it finally came in contact with aching bones, but rather… another kind of pain. Pain that was so intense, so horrible and destructive that it caused way more destruction than a knife and a man looking for revenge could ever cause.

"S-Sorry! Please, I-I'm so, so sorry! It wasn't my fault, I swear…," the bear whimpered pityfully as pictures of an event he'd regret forever flooded his exhausted mind. The ghosts of screams invaded his ears, the sensation of a crushed skull between his lips, it was too much for him to bear.

"Not your fault?! You ruined my life, Fredbear, you deserve to suffer! Soon you'll be as dead as my son, you traitor. You'll curse the day of your birth. I'll make you suffer, count on it."

A few seconds after, Fredbear was hauled from the puddle of his own blood and tears. A rough hand bore into his wound. And suddenly…the pain was felt. Pain that he couldn't have imagined existed. A bloodcurdling scream escaped Fredbear's throat. What followed was the painful sensation of a fist violently hitting his snout repeatedly. And even though everything was a painful blur, a red-tinted nightmare unraveling right before his sore eyes, he could hear the cries of a broken man with a tortured soul. Whether they were his own or William's, he could not tell. The only thing he could focus on was the pain.

No words were exchanged, no apologies were spoken.

Aside from the silent cries, and the blood splattering onto the floor, there were no sounds at all.

...

A/N I hate this. I think I'll delete this story. Ugh, we'll see


End file.
